Angel
by Pie and Beer35
Summary: Angels weren't all what they seemed. They're more evil than people think. We aren't just messengers of God, we're warriors. I disagreed, and ran away. Saved a girl in the process. I warned her that one day I would take over. And I would drag her everywhere I wanted. Then, I met the Winchesters.
1. Chapter 1

Halaliel. Archangel, or 'Lord of Karma'. That's what they used to call me. Before I went "missing". I didn't agree with the other angels, they wanted the Apocalypse to happen. Seriously? Every human on Earth will die! I then left for Earth. I'm sick of angels. I always prefered humans. During my free time I would observe them. I wish I could interact, but my brothers and sisters always stopped me. Well, they can't stop me now.

First, I needed a vessel. I had my eye on a girl. Her name was Angel Mulloy. I studied her when I was in Heaven. She was sick. Really sick. Angel had Osteosarcoma. A bone cancer that develops in young people. She was only 21. A kid.

Angel only had her mom. She was an only child and her father left her when she was 8. She dropped out of college due to her illness and she was most likely not going to survive. Angel and her mother moved to Harrison, Arkansas.

If she was at her full health she could definitely be the perfect vessel. If I could get a doctor or a nurse as a temporary vessel I could heal her. Of course she has to agree to be my vessel, too. But I'll worry about that later. I looked around the hospital.

Found one.

Jesse Barrgan.

She's a nurse working on Angel's floor. Right now Jesse was outside smoking. I hope she stops. If she doesn't, it's only a matter of time before she gets lung cancer.

Now I have to get her to say yes.

* * *

It took a few days, but I finally got her to say yes. It took a while to convince her. I told her it was only temporary. I needed to heal Angel, then have her as a vessel. I'm obviously only using Jesse for my benefits. At least she understood. Usually vessels freak out and eventually end up in the mental hospital.

Jesse had to be at work in a few hours, so I decided to try and do human stuff. Like eat food. I went to a dinner and I ordered pizza and a coke. And for dessert, I got cherry pie. Who knew food tasted so good! Since I'm an angel, I don't need to eat, but I wanted to try it. And damn did it taste good.

I then took a walk in the park. It was autumn, so the leaves on the trees were changing. They were beautiful. Of course there were many Heavens like this. But to experience the real thing, it was breathtaking.

Then it was 5:00. Time to go meet Angel.

* * *

I knocked on the door to Angel's room.

"Come in." I heard on the other side.

"Hello, Angel." I greeted, entering the room.

"Hi."

I looked around, her mother was not in the room.

"Where is your mother?" I asked.

"She had to work this afternoon." Angel answered.

Poor Angel. She was covered in tubes. I read her file, apparently the cancer has spread to her lungs.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"It's hard to breathe. But they gave me a breathing tube." She answered. "Everything hurts."

"I could take away the pain." I stated.

"What?"

"The pain. The cancer. I can get rid of it." I replied.

"Don't be offended if I don't believe you at all." She said.

I smiled, "I did not expect you to believe me... I'm not Jesse."

Angel laughed slightly, "Then who are you?"

"I'm an Angel of the Lord."

"If I could laugh, I would." Angel said.

I sighed before putting my hand on her head. I knew I couldn't heal her completely, but I could possibly get the cancer out of her lungs. There was a bright light, but it faded quickly and she gasped. I took my hand back and I leaned back into the chair.

Angel sat up and took the breathing tube out of her nose, "How did you do that?"

"I told you. I'm an angel." I answered.

"Like angel, angel? Warriors of God?"

I nodded, "I am Halaliel. Lord of Karma."

"Why are you here?" Angel asked.

"I ran away from Heaven. I didn't agree with their plans. And I want you to be my vessel." I replied.

"Is that what Jesse is right now? Your vessel?" She asked.

"Yes. The vessel has to agree with the angel taking control. Angel, I can heal you. And I am not planning on taking control of your body anytime soon. I just want to observe people, feel emotions. I have been watching since the beginning of time. I just want to interact." I said.

"You can heal me? Get rid of the cancer?" Angel questioned.

"Yes." I answered.

Angel bit her lip, thinking about my offer.

"You do not have to answer now. I can return tomorrow for your answer, or whenever you are ready." I said.

"I can probably give you an answer tomorrow." Angel told me.

I nodded before standing up, "I will come back tomorrow."

After leaving the room I let Jesse take over her body again. It was interesting to see what she did. She still had hours of work. After her shift was over, which was at midnight, she grabbed a burger and fries at Wendy's before driving to her home. Burgers were good, too. And the french fries were awesome! When she was done eating she went to bed.

* * *

The next morning I decided to take over again when she was going outside to smoke. I didn't like it. But once I did take control of her body, I was able to feel the craving for the cigarette. I ignored it and went into the bathroom.

"My first shower." I said before taking off my clothes and getting into the warm water.

I sighed at the feeling, it was amazing. Being human wasn't that bad. After spending minutes in the water I got out and put on the nurse uniform. I did not know when Jesse needed to be at the hospital, so I left.

I knocked on Angel's door and walked in. This time her mother was in there.

"Good morning, Ms. Mulloy, Angel." I greeted.

"Morning, Jesse." Ms. Mulloy smiled.

"Mom, can you go get me some water?" Angel asked.

"Sure, sweetie." Ms. Mulloy replied before leaving the room.

I sat down on the same chair as yesterday when Angel spoke.

"Yes."

"Hmm?" I replied.

"My answer. It's yes." Angel said.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Yes. I know I won't survive. And my mom will be all alone. I don't want her to be alone." Angel answered.

I nodded before standing up and locking the door.

"Will it hurt?" She asked as I walked toward her.

"I don't believe so." I answered before putting both of my hands on either side of her head.

There was a bright light and I felt myself leave Jesse's body and entering Angel's. I opened my eyes and I watched as Jesse fell to the floor, gasping.

_Angel?_

_I'm here._

_Once she leaves the room I'll let you take over._

I slowly stood up and kneeled next to Jesse, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I think so. What happened?" Jesse asked.

I didn't want her to remember anything about an angel possessing her.

"You fell." I answered.

"Angel, what are you doing out of bed?" Jesse asked, standing up with me.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." I answered.

"Well, you need to be in bed." Jesse said sternly before helping me back in bed. "Where's your breathing tube?"

"I don't need it anymore." I answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can breathe just fine without it." I replied.

"Hm. Maybe I should get Dr. Randall x-ray you again." Jesse said, "I'll be right back."

Once Jesse was gone I had the real Angel take control.

"I feel better already." She whispered before her mother walked in.

"Thanks mom." Angel said, taking the cup.

"No problem, hon."

* * *

We got the x-ray done and the cancer was gone from her lungs. Angel's body was healing slowly, but she will live. I get to interact with people! Experience emotions! Eat food! Whatever Angel feels, I feel.

When we were left alone one night, I had her get up and walk over to the mirror.

She lost a lot of her black hair from the cancer and the treatments, but we will grow it back. Our green eyes that used to be dull were now brighter. We had bags under our eyes, but we could fix that. One thing I really like about Angel's appearance was her smooth, creamy pale skin. And the hair, she had some nice hair.

I like Angel. We could talk to each other without even opening her mouth. It was like telepathy. Or a voice in our head. Whatever you prefer.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 Years Later**

I was fully healed. Not a single cancer cell in my body. I had grown all my hair back and gained more weight. I went back and finished my last year of college. I lived with mom for three years before she died of a heart attack. She's had a lot of stress on her the last few years with bills and my cancer and I guess her heart just gave out. I've been living in the house for the last two years.

Halaliel couldn't save her. By the time I found her it was too late. She explained to me that she couldn't bring people back to life. I stayed in my room for days, crying. I also felt bad for Halaliel. She's an angel. They don't experience emotion. She said that when she was in me, whatever emotion I felt, she felt. Feeling tremendous sadness must be terrible to her.

She comforted me during those few days. I was finally able to get out of the house. She told me she was craving pizza and I laughed. She told me how angels were no fun. The acted like sticks were shoved up their butts. At least this angel had good taste in food. I went to Anne's Diner. I got a regular cheese pizza and a diet coke.

_Can we get cherry pie?_

_Sure._

"Can I get some cherry pie please?" I asked my waitress.

"Alright." She replied before leaving with my empty plate.

I sighed and started ripping pieces off my napkin.

_It may be my time soon._

_What do you mean?_

_Something is happening in Heaven. They're talking. Actually, they never stop talking. _

_What are they talking about?_

_The Apocalypse._

_The Apocalypse? That's a real event?_

_It will be. It is written that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break._

_Who is the righteous man?_

_Dean Winchester._

I was walking back to my house after lunch when I felt a bit of pain in my head.

_Sorry, Angel. I need to take the wheel._

_It's okay._

* * *

Two days later I was in a diner in Broward County that was in Florida. Angel hasn't spoken to me yet, and I was getting worried. I sat down at the counter when the door opened.

"Drive safely now, Mr. Pickett."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Can't stay unless you order somethin', Cal. You know the rules." The waitress said.

"Some coffee." Cal replied.

"What can I get ya, sweetie?" Denis, the waitress, asked.

"Do you have pie?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have cherry, apple, and blueberry."

"Cherry pie, please." I said. "And a cup of coffee."

"Sure thing." Doris replied.

"Hey, Tuesday. Pig N' a Poke." A man said.

On the wall in front of me there was posters with the specials on it. The man was talking about the breakfast special.

"Do you even know what that is?" Another man asked.

"Are you boys ready?"

"Yes. I'll have the special, a side of bacon, and a coffee." The first man replied.

"Make it two coffees and a short stack." The second one finished.

"You got it." Denis replied.

"I'm telling you, Sam. This job is small-fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela."

"Okay, sure. Let's get right on that. Where is she again?"

"Shut up."

"Believe me, I want to find her as bad as you do. In the meantime, we have this."

"Here you go, sweetie." Doris said, putting down a slice of pie and a cup of coffee right in front of me.

"Thank you." I replied.

"No problem." She said before leaving.

"All right, so this professor..."

"Dexter Hasselback. He was passing through town last week when he vanished." Sam said.

"Last know location?"

"His daughter says he was on his way to visit the Broward County Mystery Spot." Sam answered.

"Where the laws of physics have no meaning?"

"Two coffees - black, and some hot sauce for the..." Doris gasped, "Oops. Crap. Sorry."

I turned around when I heard something smash on the ground. Apparently the hot sauce from Doris' tray fell and broke on the ground.

"Clean up!"

I saw the men who were sitting in the booth. My eyes widened. Dean and Sam Winchester. I should've known. The word on the street is that Dean sold his soul to bring his brother back to life and had a year to live. His time was running out. Only a few months left.

I ate my food and drank my coffee until the Winchester's were done with their meal. When they left, I left. Luckily I could make myself invisible to the human eye.

"Sam, you know joints like this are only tourist traps, right? I mean, you know, balls rolling uphill, furniture nailed to the ceiling. The only danger's to your wallet." Dean said as he looked at a pamphlet.

"Okay, look. I'm just saying there are spots in the world where holes open up and swallow people like the Bermuda Triangle, the Oregon Vortex." Sam replied.

"Broward County Mystery Spot?"

"Well, sometimes these places are legit." Sam said.

"Alright, so if it is legit, and that's a big-ass 'if', what's the lore?" Dean asked.

"Well-" Sam started before a woman ran into Dean.

"Excuse me." She said before she continued walking.

"The lore's pretty freaking nuts, actually." Sam continued. "I mean, they say these places, the magnetic fields are so strong that they can bend space-time, sending victims no one knows where."

"Sounds a little 'X-Files' to me." Dean replied.

"Told you it wouldn't fit!"

"What do you want, a Pulitzer?"

These two men were arguing about putting a desk inside a building.

"All right, look, I'm not saying this is really happening, but if it is, we got to check it out, see if we can do something." Sam said.

"All right, all right. We'll go tonight after they close, get ourselves a nice, long look." Dean turned around and seemed to look right at me, "Does it feel like someone's following us?"

"Dean, there's no one there." Sam answered.

The mystery spot was most likely fake, so why follow them? I decided to get a room at the motel down the street. After getting a room for one I sat down on the couch and decided to watch cartoons.

* * *

The next morning I decided to get some real breakfast at the diner I was at yesterday.

"Drive safely now, Mr. Pickett." The man behind the register said as I sat down.

"Yeah, yeah."

Just like yesterday.

"Can't stay unless you order somethin', Cal. You know the rules.

"Some coffee."

"What can I get ya, sweetie?" Doris asked.

"Uh, just coffee, please." I said, despite the rumble of my stomach.

"Sure thing."

"Hey, Tuesday. Pig N' a Poke." Dean said from behind me.

"It's Tuesday?" Sam asked.

He noticed, too. It's like déjà vu.

"Yeah." Dean answered.

"You boys ready?" Doris asked them.

"Yes. I'll have the special, side of bacon, and a coffee." Dean replied.

"Uh, nothing for me. Thanks." Sam said.

"Let me know if you change your mind." Doris told Sam before leaving.

"I'm telling you, Sam. This job is small-fry. We should be spending our time hunting down Bela." Dean said.

Sam didn't respond and Dean snapped his fingers, "Hey. You with me?"

"What?"

"Here you go, sweetie." Doris said, setting down my coffee.

"Thanks." I told her.

"You sure you feel okay?"

"You don't... you don't remember any of this?" Sam asked.

I do.

"Remember what?" Dean questioned.

"This. Today. Like it's happened before?" Sam replied.

"Like déjà vu?" Dean asked.

"No. I mean like it's really happened before." Sam said.

"Yeah. Like déjà vu." Dean replied.

"No. Forget about déjà vu. I'm asking you if it feels like we're living yesterday all over again." Sam said.

Dean was silent for a moment, "Okay, how is that not dej-"

"Don't! Don't say it! Just don't even..."

"Coffee - black. And hot sauce for the... oops! Crap." Doris said.

I didn't hear the smash on the ground, I turned around and saw that Sam caught the bottle.

"Thanks." Doris laughed before setting the bottle on the table and leaving.

"Nice reflexes." Dean said.

After they ate I decided to follow them again.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Dean told Sam.

"Okay, look, yesterday was Tuesday, right? But today is Tuesday, too." Sam said.

"Yeah. No. Good. You're totally balanced." Dean replied.

"So you don't believe me?" Sam asked.

Dean laughed before the woman from yesterday ran into him, again.

"Excuse me."

"Look, I'm just saying that it's crazy, you know? Even-for-us crazy. Dingo-ate-my-baby crazy. Hey, maybe it was another one of your psychic premonitions." Dean said.

"No. No way. Way too vivid." Sam responded. "Okay, look. We were at the mystery spot, and then..."

"And then what?" Dean asked.

"Then I woke up." Sam answered.

He was lying. He wasn't very good at it. Something happened yesterday at the mystery spot. I should've gone.

"I told you it wouldn't fit!"

"What do you want, a Pulitzer?"

"Wait a minute! The mystery spot. You think maybe it..." Sam started.

"Maybe what?"

"We got to go check that place out." Sam said. "Just go with me on this."

"All right. All right. We'll go tonight after close get ourselves a nice, long look." Dean replied.

"Wait. What? No." Sam responded.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Uh... let's just go now. Right now. Business hours. Nice and crowded. " Sam answered.

"My god, you're a freak." Dean said.

"Dean."

"Okay! Whatever. We'll go now." Dean looked past me, "Does it seem like we're being followed?"

Sam looked back at me too and Dean started walking across the street. Once he was half way across a car ran into him. Dean flew into the air before landing hard on the ground.

The car stopped and Mr. Pickett looked out the window

Sam ran over and picked up Dean, who wasn't moving. He was dead.

"Dean. Come on. Dean."

* * *

I gasped. I was back on the sidewalk where I was the day before. Sam was right. Everything was happening again. I went back to the diner and sat down at the same seat.

"Hey, Pig 'N a Poke." Dean said.

"Dean, will you listen to me? 'Cause I am freaking out." Sam replied.

"You ready sweetie?"

"Just a coffee, please." I said, really freaked out.

"All right." Doris said before leaving.

"Are you boys ready?" Doris asked them.

"He'll take the special, side of bacon, coffee- black. Nothing for me. Thanks." Sam answered quickly.

"You got it." Doris replied before leaving.

"Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that." Dean commented and I covered my mouth to hold in my laugh.

"Quit screwing around, Dean." Sam said harshly.

"Okay. Okay. I'm listening." Dean replied.

I'm listening, too. I have no idea what's going on.

"So... now, you think that you're in some kind of what?" Dean asked.

"Time loop." Sam answered.

"Like 'Groundhog Day'." Dean suggested.

"Yes. Exactly. Like 'Groundhog Day'." Sam replied.

"Uh-huh."

"So you don't believe me?" Sam asked.

Dean chuckled, "It's a little crazy. Even-for-us crazy. You know like..." Dean started.

"Here you go, sweetie." Doris said, placing a mug with my coffee in front of me.

"Thanks." I replied, smiling.

"Dingo-ate-my-baby crazy?"

"How'd you know I was gonna say that?" Dean asked.

"Because you've said it before, Dean. That's my whole point." Sam answered.

"Coffee- black. And some hot sauce for the..." I knew what was gonna happen so I turned around and watched as Sam caught the bottle. "Oops! Crap. Thanks." Doris said, grabbing the bottle and setting it down on the table and walked away.

Sam had this bitch face as he looked at Dean.

"Nice reflexes."

"No. I knew it was going to happen." Sam replied.

"Okay, look. I'm sure that there's some sort of an explanation." Dean said.

"You're just gonna have to go with me on this, all right, Dean?" Sam responded. "You just have to. You owe me that much."

"Calm down." Dean told him.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Sam exclaimed. "I can't calm down. I can't because..."

"Because what?" Dean asked.

"Because you die today, Dean." Sam answered.

"I'm not gonna die. Not today." Dean replied.

"Twice now, I've watched you die. And I can't. I won't do it again, okay? And you're just gonna have to believe me. Please."

"All right. I still think you're nuts, but... okay. Whatever this is, we'll figure it out." Dean said.

* * *

I once again followed them after Dean ate. Once again, there was the dog, and the lady, and the two moving men trying to fit the desk inside the doorway.

"And you think this cheesy-ass tourist trap has something to do with it." Dean said.

"Maybe it's the real deal, you know? The magnetic fields bending space-time or whatever." Sam replied.

"I don't know. That all seems a little too 'X-Files' for me." Dean commented.

"Well, I don't know how else to explain it, Dean!" Sam yelled.

"All right! All right. We'll go tonight after they close, get ourselves a nice, long look." Dean said.

"No, no, no, no. We can't." Sam replied as he stopped walking.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Because you..."

"I what?" Dean questioned. When Sam didn't finish, he continued, "I die there?"

"Blown away, actually." Sam replied.

"Huh. Okay. Let's go now." Dean said and looked back at me, again, "Does it seem like we're being followed?" He asked before starting to walk across the street.

Sam pulled him back just as Mr. Pickett flew by, "Get out of the way!"

Dean laughed and Sam looked angry, "What, did he..."

"Yesterday. Yeah." Sam answered.

"And?"

"And what?" Sam questioned.

"Did it look cool like in the movies?" Dean asked.

"You peed yourself." Sam answered ans I had to cover my mouth again. If I laughed they would most likely know I'm there.

"Of course I peed myself. A man gets hit by a car, you think he has full control over his bladder? Come on!" Dean said before turning around, looking both ways for cars and crossing the street.

Dean was most likely going to die there. Why bother following. I was in no mood to see that crappy place. I was confused. I wasn't gonna bother getting a motel room. I was going to end up back on the side walk anyway. I sat on the bench in the park, watching humans live their daily lives. That got me thinking about Angel. I haven't hears her speak inside my head yet.

* * *

It was night time and I was still on the bench. Maybe I should have gone with Sam and Dean. Tomorrow, whether or not it's still Tuesday or not, I'll ask what the hell is going on.

I blinked and I was back on the side walk. I sighed before going to the diner. Instead of sitting at the counter, I sat in the booth Sam and Dean are going to sit in.

"You ready, sweetie?" Doris asked.

"Um, I'm waiting for two people. They should be here in a few minutes." I told her.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes then." She replied before walking away.

I sat there, my head leaning on the palm of my hand. The other hand on the table, my fingers tapping on the table. When I heard the door open, I turned and saw Sam and Dean walking in. Sam looked over at me and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't bite." I told him when he came up.

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"I'm just a hunter passing through," Total lie, "I'm confused as hell. For the past few days it's been Tuesday again and again. You're here so I'm assuming you have something to do with it."

"What are you two talking about?" Dean asked.

They sat down, Sam next to me and Dean across from us. We told him everything about the Tuesdays and him dying.

"I think you're nuts, but, whatever this is, we'll figure it out." Dean said, looking at Sam.

"Thanks." Sam replied softly.

"So, what's your name?" Dean asked, looking at me.

"Angel." I answered.

"Angel, that's Sam and I'm Dean. But I'm pretty sure you know that." He smiled.

I nodded, "Yeah. You guys are legends in the monster hunting world."

"So, if you're stuck in 'Groundhog Day', why?" Dean asked. "What's behind it?"

"First I thought it was the mystery spot. Now I'm not so sure." Sam answered.

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

"Well, we keep you breathing, try to make it till tomorrow." I said and they looked at me.

"Good idea." Sam replied.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Dean commented.

"Yeah, right. Dean, I've watched you die a few times now and I can't ever seem to stop it." Sam responded.

"Well, nothing's set in stone. You two said I order the same thing every day, right?"

"Yeah. Pig 'N a Poke, side of bacon." Sam answered.

Dean turned to Doris, "Excuse me, sweetheart. Can I get sausage instead of bacon?"

"Sure thing, hon." She replied.

"See? Different day already. You see, if the three of us decide that I'm not gonna die, I'm not gonna die." Dean said.

Denis came over and gave Dean his food, "Thank you."

He took a bite of his sausage and winked at me. A few moments later he started choking.

"Dean."

I reached over the table to help him but I was back on the side walk.

"Son of a bitch."

I sighed and went back to the diner, expecting Sam and Dean to come, but they never did. I ate a real breakfast, bacon and eggs with orange juice. After paying I left. I was walking down the street before I was pulled into an alleyway.

I tried to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Who are you?" A man asked.

I sensed his grace. An angel. Shit.

"I don't know what you mean." I answered before I felt a blade against my back.

"You're an angel. But I don't recognize you. Who are you?" He asked again.

"I don't recognize yours either." I replied.

"Tell me." He commanded, digging the blade further into my skin.

"Halaliel." I answered. "Now you."

He let me go and I turned around and I saw a man about five foot eight. I couldn't really tell the eye color. They were sort of greenish brown. Hazel, maybe. He had long brown hair that reached the nape of his neck.

"It's a shame you don't recognize me." The man smiled, twirling his angle blade.

"I answered your question. Now tell me who you are." I replied, crossing my arms.

"Gabriel."

My mouth opened in shock, "Gabriel? You've been missing for years."

"So have you. I've been listening to teh angels talking. They said you were dead." He replied.

"Really? Why do they think I'm dead?" I questioned.

"Beats me. What are you doing down here anyways?" Gabriel asked.

"I didn't agree with them so I ran away. Then I ran into the Winchesters here. Are you the one who put Sam in a time loop?"

Gabriel nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Dean's gonna die and go to Hell. Sam needs to get used to it." He answered. "I'll let you go. Only if you don't tell the Winchesters what I am."

"What do they think you are?" I questioned.

"Trickster." Gabriel smiled.

"So they've dealt with you before." I stated.

"Yep. You should've been there and seen their faces when strippers attacked them." He said and I laughed.

"Have fun with the eternal Tuesdays." Gabriel said before snapping his fingers and he disappeared.

Many, many, many Tuesdays later I saw Sam and Dean come into the diner.

"You look happy." I said, noticing Sam's face.

He sighed before sitting next to me. Dean frowned and sat across from us.

"I'm Dean." He said with a flirtatious smile.

"Angel." I replied.

He winked before looking at the special, "Hey, Tuesday. Pig 'N a Poke."

Sam put car keys down on the table.

"What are those?" Dean asked.

"The old man's." Sam answered.

"Mr. Pickett?" I asked and Sam nodded.

Dean looked confused, "Trust me. You don't want him behind the wheel."

"You three ready?" Doris asked.

"Yes, we are. I'll have the special, a side of bacon, and a coffee." Dean answered.

"Hey, Doris." Sam said, "What I'd like is for you to log in a few more hours at the archery range. You're a terrible shot."

"How do you know-" She started.

"Lucky guess." Sam interrupted.

"Did she shoot him?" I whispered to Sam.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Did you tell him yet?"

"Yeah."

Dean looked at me, "So, Angel, how do you know Sam?"

"Oh, I'm a hunter just passing through town." I answered, sticking to my story.

"And has Sam told you about his 'Groundhog Day' experience?" Dean asked.

"Yes, it's happening to me, too. I've been living through 105 Tuesdays." I replied.

"You kept count?" Sam asked me and I nodded.

"Hot sauce." Sam said.

"What?"

"Coffee- black." Doris said, walking over with a tray, "And some hot sauce for the-" The hot sauce fell and Sam caught it before putting it on the table, "Oop! Crap. Thanks!" She said before leaving.

"Nice reflexes." Dean commented.

"I knew it was gonna happen, Dean. I know everything that's gonna happen, Angel and I both do." Sam replied.

"You don't know everything."

"Yeah. I do."

"Yeah, right." They said at the same time.

"Nice guess."

"It wasn't a guess." Sam replied.

"Right, you're a mind reader."

"Cut it out, Sam."

"Sam!"

"You think you're being funny, but you're being really, really childish."

"Sam Winchester wears makeup."

"Sam Winchester cries his way through sex."

"Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by the bed, and every morning, when he wakes up, okay enough!"

"That's not all." Sam said before looking at Randy, "Randy, the cashier? He's skimming from the register. Judge Meyers? At night, he puts on a furry bunny outfit." Meyers heard Sam and he dropped his glass of chocolate milk, "Over there, that's Cal. He's gonna rob Tony the mechanic on the way home."

"What's your point?" Dean asked.

"My point is I've lived through every possible Tuesday. I've watched you die every possible way. I have ripped apart the Mystery Spot, burnt it down, tried everything I know to save your life, and I can't." Sam answered.

I'm starting to feel bad for Sam. Everyday he has to see his big brother die.

"No matter what I do, you die, and then I wake up. And then it's Tuesday again."

* * *

"The dog." Sam and I said at the same time.

When we passed by the animal, it started to bark.

"There's go to be some way out of this." Dean replied.

"Where's my dang keys?"

We passed by Mr. Pickett, "Where's my dang keys?"

"Excuse me."

The girl holding the papers ran into Dean, "Excuse me."

"She's kinda cute." Dean chuckled. "Hey. All the times we walked down this street, I ever do this?"

Dean ran to catch up with the girl, "Excuse me! Miss?"

"No." Sam said.

"100 Tuesdays and you never bothered to check what she was holding in her hands?" Dean asked, showing us the paper. "This the guy who went missing?"

"Yeah." Sam answered.

"That's his daughter back there." Dean said.

Sam grabbed the paper and ran over to her. We stood there and the dog started barking.

"Hey, buddy. Somebody need a friend?" Dean asked before going over to pet him.

"Dean, maybe you shouldn't-" I started.

"Ah!"

* * *

I met up with the boys again and Sam and I explained to Dean, once again, what was happening.

"So, the police report says Dexter Hasselback is a professor, but that's not all he is." Sam said, looking at his laptop screen.

"What is he?" Dean asked.

"I talked to his daughter. The guy's quite the journalist. Columns in magazines, a blog." I looked over and saw Gabriel in disguise get up from his seat and leave the diner, "He writes about tourist attractions- mystery spots, UFO crash sites. He gets his kicks debunking them. I mean, he's already put four of these places out of business. Here." Sam turned the laptop so we could see the page he was on.

"Dexter Hasselback: Truth Warrior? More like pompous schmuck, if you ask me." Dean said.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. I mean, I've read everything the guy's ever written. He must have weighted a ton, he was so full of himself." Sam replied.

"When did you have the time to do all this research?" Dean asked.

"Come on." Sam said.

Dean laughed as he stood up, "What?"

"It's funny, you know. I mean, this guy spends his whole life crapping on mystery spots and then he vanishes in one. It's kind of poetic, you know? Like Just Deserts." Dean said before walking towards the cashier.

"You're right. That is Just Deserts." Sam replied.

I stood by Dean and looked back at Sam. He was staring at where Gabriel has sat the last 106 Tuesdays. I knew he was caught. All of the Tuesdays, he had maple syrup. This time, he had strawberry.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Guy had maple syrup for past 100 Tuesdays, all of the sudden he's having strawberry?" Sam questioned.

"It's a free country." Dean said. "Man can't choose his own syrup, huh? What have we become?"

"Not in this diner. Not today." Sam replied. "Nothing in this place ever changes- ever."

"So why does he have a different syrup from all the other Tuesdays?"

* * *

Again, I was on the sidewalk. But, Dean didn't die. Gabriel just knew they were getting close. I decided to wait outside the diner for Gabriel and the boys to follow him. I smiled at Gabriel as he past me and when Sam came out, I walked beside him.

"What is he?" I asked.

"Trickster. He's got to be." Sam answered.

"Who's the chick?" Dean asked and Sam hushed him.

"Angel. Nice to meet you, Dean." I smiled over my shoulder.

We caught up to Gabriel and Sam pinned him against a fence and put a stake on his neck, "Hey!"

"I know who you are." Sam said. "Or should I say what?"

"Oh, my god. Please, don't kill me." Gabriel begged.

"Sam..."

"It took me a hell of a long time, but I got it." Sam said.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"It's your MO that gave you away. Going after pompous jerks, giving them their just deserts. Your kind loves that, don't they?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, sure. Okay. Just put the stake down."

"Sam, maybe you should-" Dean started.

"No! There's only one creature powerful enough to do what you're doing, making reality out of nothing, sticking people in time loops. In fact, you'd pretty much have to be a God. You'd have to be a Trickster." Sam interupted.

"Mister, my name is Ed Coleman. My wife's name is Amelia. I got two kids. For crying out loud, I sell Ad Space!" If I didn't know any better, I'd say this guy was a normal human.

"Don't lie to me! I know what you are! We've killed one of your kind before!" Sam yelled.

The man's face mrphed into Gabriel's, "Actually, bucko, you didn't."

"Why are you doing this?" Sam asked.

"You're joking, right? You chuckleheads tried to kill me last time. Why wouldn't I do this?" Gabriel answered.

"And Hasselback, what about him?" Dean asked.

"That putz? He said he didn't believe in wormholes, so I dropped him in one." Gabriel laughed. "Huh? Then you guys showed up. I made you the second you hit town."

"So this is fun for you? Killing Dean over and over again?" Sam questioned.

"One, yes, it is fun. And two, this is so not about killing Dean. This joke is on you, Sam. Watching your brother die everyday. Forever." Gabriel answered.

"You son of a bitch."

"How long will it take you to realize you can't save your brother... no matter what." He said.

"Oh, yeah? I kill you, this all ends now." Sam said, pressing the stake further.

"Oh, hey! Whoa. Okay. Okay. Look. I was just playing around. You can't take a joke, fine. You're out of it. Tomorrow, you wake up, it'll be Wednesday. I swear." Gabriel replied.

"You're lying." Sam said.

"If I am, you know where to find me. Having pancakes at the diner." Gabriel responded.

Sam looked at Dean and I before turning back to Gabriel, "No. Easier to just kill you."

"Sorry, kiddo. Can't have that." Gabriel said before snapping his fingers.

* * *

"What happens now?" I asked Gabriel the next day.

"Dean dies permanently now. Cal is going to rob him and shoot him." He answered.

"Have you seem Sam? He's going to find you and kill you." I replied.

"As soon as he learns what being without Dean's gonna feel like, I'll bring him back to this day." Gabriel explained.

"Good luck." I replied before leaving.

* * *

**6 Months Later**

I was in California. It was really warm actually. I've been all over the country, hunting things down. I've only done ghosts and demons so far, nothing too big. At the moment I was am looking for a werewolf, actually. My first one. I'm using a gun, too.

"Hey, big boy." I said when I found him, eating a heart in the middle of the woods.

He turned around and growled at me.

I lined up the gun and pulled the trigger. When I opened my eyes, I was in front of the motel where Sam and Dean where at when Gabriel put Sam in a time loop. I walked to their door nad opened it,

"And I remember her." Dean said pointing to me.

Sam looked at me and smiled before picking me up and hugging me, "I meant to look for you. But then Dean-"

"Dean died. I know. Six months later I shot a werewolf before I ended up here. What happened?" I asked as he set me down.

"A friend of mine and I found the Trickster. We talked, and he told me he was bored of th game. He snapped his fingers and I woke up and it was Wednesday." Sam answered before turning to Dean, "Let's go."

"No breakfast?"

"No breakfast." He turned back to me, "You too. Want to come with?"

"What?" I questioned.

"You don't have anywhere to be right?" Sam asked.

I shook my head, "No-"

"Great. You can hunt with us. Grab your stuff and meet us back here." Sam said.

"I don't have any stuff to go get." I replied.

"No clothes? Weapons? Phone?" Dean questioned.

I shook my head, "I, um, had to leave the house pretty quick. Didn't have enough time to get things. Only had the clothes on my back and the money in my pocket."

"Leave the house from what?" Sam asked.

"Demons." I lied.

"All right. We have enough weapons for one more person. I'll go pack the car." Dean said.

"Wait, you're not going anywhere alone." Sam replied.

"It's just the parking lot, Sam." Dean argued.

"Just... just trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

"All right. So we're gonna go get the Colt from Bela. You stay here, got it?" Dean told me.

"Got it." I replied.

"Be ready to leave at a moments notice." Sam said before the two left.

Apparently Bela stole a gun called the Colt from the Winchesters a few months ago. This gun can kill any creature that walks the Earth. And they found out where Bela was, and they're gonna go get it.

* * *

It's been hours. The only thing keeping me entertained is the crappy soap operas on tv. They haven't called and I was getting worried. I was just about to go out and find them when my cell phone rang.

"Dean? What the hell?" I questioned.

"Listen, we need your help. We got arrested and now demons are after us." Dean said.

"Where are you?" I asked.

* * *

I appeared inside the police department and walked into the main room where some people were.

"They're coming!" I heard Dean yell.

He ran into the room and stopped when he saw me, "How'd you get here so fast?"

"Ask questions later, Dean. Right now, we need to deal with these son of bitches." I replied as I aimed my gun towards the door.

The demons surrounded the building, making it dark, and shaking it. Some dust fell from the ceiling. Then it suddenly stopped.

"Everybody okay?" Sam asked.

"Define okay." A black man replied.

"All right, everybody needs to put these on." Dean ordered, taking out necklaces. "They'll keep you from being possessed."

Dean gave me one. I didn't need it but I put it on anyway.

"What about you and Sam?" A girl asked.

They pulled their necklines down to show a tattoo of the same symbol on the necklaces.

"Smart. How long have you had those?" The man asked.

"Not long enough." Sam answered.

Dean walked up next to me, "This is Angel. She's a friend of ours."

"How'd you get in?" The man asked me.

"I was in the neighborhood. Literally. Dean called and told me they were here I just had to run over." I answered.

"Angel, that's Victor, Amici, and Nancy." Dean said, pointing to the three people.

"Hi." I smiled.

Dean, Sam, and I were loading the weapons when Nancy spoke,

"Hey, that's Jenna Rubner."

"It's not Jenna anymore." Sam replied.

Outside, there were people possessed by demons.

"That's where all that black demon smoke went?" She asked.

"Looks like." I answered.

"Shot gun shells full of salt." Victor stated.

"Whatever works." Dean replied.

"Fighting off monsters with condiments." Victor said as he took off his tie. "So, turns out demons are real."

"FYI, ghosts are real, too. So are werewolves, vampires, changelings, evil clowns that eat people." Dean responded.

"Okay, then."

"If it makes you feel better, bigfoot's a hoax." Dean replied.

"Dang, and I was so hoping we were going to hunt bigfoot on our next case." I joked.

"How many demons?" Victor asked.

"Total? No clue. A lot." Dean answered.

"You know what my job is?" Victor questioned.

"You mean besides locking up the good guys? I have no idea?"

"My job is boring. It's frustrating. You work three years for one break, and then maybe you can save... a few people. Maybe. That's the payoff. I've been busting my ass for 15 years to nail a handful of guys, and all this while, there was something off in the corner so big. So, yeah. Sign me up for that big, frosty mug of wasting my damn life." Victor said.

"You didn't know." I replied.

"But now I do. What's out there?" He asked. "Can you guys beat it? Can you win?"

"Honestly, I think the world's gonna end bloody. But it doesn't mean we shouldn't fight. We do have choices. I choose to go down swingin'." Dean answered.

"Plus, you got nothing to go home to but your brother." Victor said.

"Yeah. What about you? You rockin' the white picket fence?" Dean asked.

"Mnh-mnh. Empty apartment, string of angry ex-wives. I'm right where you are." Victor answered.

"Imagine that." Dean said before we heard glass shatter.

We ran into a different room with the broken window and saw a blonde chick.

"How do we kill her?" Victor asked.

"We don't." Sam answered.

"She's a demon." I said.

"She's here to help us." Sam replied.

"Are you kidding?" Amici asked.

"Are you gonna let me out?" The blonde demon asked from inside the devil's trap.

Sam took out a knife and scraped the spray paint off of the ground.

"And they say chivalry's dead. Does anyone have a breath mint? Some guts splattered in my mouth while I was killing my way in here." She said while walking out of the room.

Dean gave Sam a look before following her, "How many are out there?"

"Thirty, at least. That's so far." She answered.

"Oh, good. Thirty. Thirty hit men, all gunning for us. Who sent them?" Dean asked.

She looked over at Sam, "You didn't tell Dean? Oh. I'm surprised."

"Tell me what?"

"There's a big new up-and-comer. Real pied piper." The demon answered.

"Who is he?" Dean asked.

"Not he. Her. Her name is Lilith."

Oh, shit.

"Lilith?" Dean questioned.

"And she really, really wants Sam's intestines on a stick. 'Cause she sees him as competition." She said.

"You knew about this?" Dean asked, turning to Sam who didn't answer, "Well, gee, Sam, it there anything else I should know?!"

"How about the two of you talk about this later? We'll need the Colt." The demon stated.

When the boys didn't make a move she looked at both of them, "Where's the Colt?"

"It got stolen." Sam answered.

"I'm sorry. I must have blood in my ear. I thought I heard you say that you were stupid enough to let the Colt get grabbed out of you thick, clumsy, idiotic hands." She said harshly, "Fantastic. This is just peachy."

'Ruby-" Sam started.

"Shut up." Ruby held up her hand. "Fine. Since I don't see that there's any other option, there's one other way I know how to get you out of here alive."

"What's that?"

"I know a spell. It'll vaporize every demon within a one mile radius, myself included. So, you let the Colt out of your sight, and now I have to die. So, next time, be more careful. How's that for a dying wish?" Ruby said before sitting on a desk.

"Okay. What do we need to do?" Dean asked.

"Aww. You can't do anything. This spell is very specific. It calls for a person of virtue." Ruby answered.

"I got virtue." Dean commented.

Ruby let out a laugh, "Nice try. You're not a virgin."

Dean laughed also, "Nobody's a virgin."

I am. Or at least this body is. That's another reason why I chose her, Angel had virtue.

Ruby blinked before looking at Nancy.

"No." Dean said. "No way. You're kidding me."

"What? It's a choice, okay?" Nancy replied.

"So, y-you never... not even once?" Dean asked. "I mean, not even... wow."

"So, this spell... what can I do?" Nancy asked, looking at Ruby.

"You can hold still." Ruby said while walking toward her, "While I cut your heart out of your chest."

"What?" Nancy asked and I stood in front of her.

"What are you, crazy?" Dean questioned.

"I'm offering a solution." Ruby replied.

"You're offering to kill somebody." Dean corrected.

"And what do you think's gonna happen to this girl when the demons get in?" Ruby questioned.

"We're gonna protect her that's what." I answered.

"Very noble. You're all gonna die. Look, this is the only way."

"If you're gonna do this spell. Cut my heart out." I told her and they all looked at me.

"You're a virgin?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Excuse me." Nancy said and stepped out from behind me. "All the people out there... will it save them?"

"It'll blow the demons out of their bodies." Ruby answered. "So if their bodies are okay... yeah."

"I'll do it." Nancy said.

"No, no. You don't need to do this." Dean said.

"Hell no!"

I turned to Nancy, "Nancy, I'll do it and you don't have to."

"All my friends are out there." Nancy replied.

"We don't sacrifice people. We do that, we're no better than them." Victor said.

"We don't have a choice." Ruby replied.

"Yeah, well, your choice is not a choice." Dean told her.

"Sam, you know I'm right." Ruby said to the younger brother.

Dean chuckled, "Sam. What the hell is going on? Sam, tell her."

"It's my decision." Nancy said.

"Damn straight, cherry pie." Ruby replied.

"Stop!" Dean yelled. "Nobody kill any virgins!" Dean walked towards Sam, "Sam, I need to talk to you."

* * *

Sam and Dean came back in and Dean told us a different plan. We were going to trap the demons inside and turn on the speaker system and exorcise all of them.

"Get the equipment to work?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah."

"So?" Dean asked.

"So, this is insane." Sam replied.

"You win understatement of the year." Ruby replied.

I was so tempted to kill her right here and now. Ruby was getting on all my nerves.

"Look, I get it. You think-" Dean started.

"I don't think. I know. It's not gonna work." She stood up, "So long boys."

"So, you're just gonna leave?" Sam asked.

"Hey. I was gonna kill myself to help you win. I'm not gonna stand here and watch you lose. And I'm disappointed... Because I tried. I really did. But, clearly, I bet on the wrong horse. Do you mind letting me out?" Ruby asked.

* * *

Once Ruby was gone and we had everything set up, Dean, Sam, Victor and I went to the different entrances to the building and opened the doors.

"All set?!" Dean yelled.

"Yeah!" We yelled back.

"Let's do this!"

I broke the devil's trap before removing the salt. I backed up a few steps before aiming my gun. If it gets too packed, I might have to kill them.

Two came in and I shot both before they fell to the ground. Then five came in at once and I was tackled. I hit one with the butt of my gun before standing up. They surrounded me. I smiled,

"You messed with the wrong person."

Two ran at me at once and I dropped the gun before putting my hands on their heads and they screamed before falling to the ground, their eyes burnt out of their sockets.

"What are you?" One demons asked.

"Your worst nightmare." I replied before they ran past me.

More came in ans I shot at them, I was eventually pushed back into the main room with Sam, Dean, and Victor. Sam and I took out our holy water and splashed them. 'Jenna Rubner' came forward and forced us to the wall.

"Henrikson, now!" Dean yelled.

Then Sam's voice speaking the exorcism filled the building. The demons covered their ears and started screaming. They ran to the doors, but couldn't leave. Then they started shaking before the demon smoke left their mouths and turned into one big mass on the ceiling and exploded.

I groaned before falling to the ground, Sam and Dean next to me.

"So, virgin, huh?" Dean questioned, looking at me before I laughed and we stood up.

Henrikson walked over and the lights turned on and the people who were still alive started moving.

* * *

Nancy and I started taking care of the people, and some of the bodies. Luckily I only killed two people. It could've been a lot more. I dragged them outside near the helicopter that exploded before going back inside.

"Angel!" Dean exclaimed and I looked over.

"Yeah?" I asked, walking over to them.

"Let's go." Dean said, putting an arm over my shoulder.

* * *

We got back to the motel and rested for two hours until the sun came up. Someone knocked on the door and Dean answered it with his gun behind his back.

"Turn on the news." Ruby said, walking in.

Sam grabbed the remote and turned on the tv, "The community is still reeling from the tragedy that happened just a few hours ago. Authorities believe a gas main ruptured, causing a massive explosive that ripped apart the police station and claimed the lives of everyone inside. Among the deceased, at least six police officers and staff, including Sheriff Melvin Dodd, Deputy Phil Amici, and Secretary Nancy Fitzgerald. As well as three FBI Agents, identified as Steven Groves, Calvin Reidy, and Victor Henrikson. Two fugitives in custody were also killed. We'll continue to follow the story here at the scene, but fir now, Back to you, Jim." The news lady said.

Ruby turned the tv off and stared at us.

"Must have happened right after we left." Dean said.

"Considering the size of the blast." Ruby chucked two bags at Sam and Dean, "Smart money's on Lilith." She looked at me, "Sorry I didn't make you one. I thought you worked at the station."

"It's fine." I replied.

"What's in these?" Dean asked.

"Something that'll protect you. Throw Lilith off your trail. For the time being, at least." Ruby answered.

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Lilith killed everyone. She slaughtered you precious little virgin, plus a half dozen other people. So, after your big speech about humanity and war, turns out your plan was the only one with the body count. Do you know how to fight a battle? You strike fast, and you don't leave any survivors, so no one can go running to tell the boss. So, next time... we go with my plan." Ruby said before leaving.


End file.
